El elixir de la presencia
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Una extraña competencia inicia en busca de un brebaje creado por Nana Nishigaki que supuestamente hará que quien lo beba tenga una mayor presencia, por lo que Akari acepta el reto, aunque eso significara que sus amigas ahora son sus rivales. Songfic oneshot (¿Se puede así?.


**Advertencia:** Esta es la primera vez en la historia (en mi historia, quiero decir) que escribo o leo (en cualquiera de ambos casos) un songfic que no sea de romance, aunque ustedes no se lo crean, pero me pueden decir si alguna vez han leído alguno. La canción que utilizo para el desarrollo de este OS es _New Divide_ de la banda _Linkin Park_ , al menos así sabrán porqué la elegí.

 **El elixir de la presencia**

Era otro día más para que Akari fuese dejada de lado por sus amigas por su poca presencia, ya se estaba aburriendo de eso, no quería ser más la Akariiin invisible, deseaba destacar aunque fuera por una vez. A mitad de la primera hora de clases llega a oídos de toda la escuela una noticia que a Akari le haría una ilusión tremenda... si no fuera porque de pronto todas fueron poseídas por la ambición que trajo aquellas nuevas.

- _Le anuncio a toda la escuela que mi último invento ha sido terminado y resultó en un rotundo éxito_ \- anuncia por el comunicador Nana Nishigaki-. _Espero a todo el alumnado en el gimnasio al mediodía, esta asistencia tendrá repercusión en su nota en ciencias_.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Himawari?- dice Sakurako muy emocionada al punto de saltar de su asiento- Espero que sea una actividad divertida, me encantaría estar ahí.

-Deberías tomarte esto más en serio, Sakurako- dice algo malhumorada Himawari mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Tratándose de la sensei, seguro que será algo peligroso- dice para sí misma y sin mucho ánimo Chinatsu.

-Alégrate, Chinatsu-chan- se levanta rápidamente Akari-. Seguramente nos encontraremos con Kyouko-chan y Yui-chan y nos podremos divertir todas juntas...

-¡KYAAAAA, ESPERA POR MÍ, YUI-SENPAI!-Chinatsu sale corriendo del salón, dejando rezagadas a Himawari, Sakurako y Akari que empiezan a salir a paso normal.

* * *

 **Gimnasio**

Todas las chicas se congregan temprano para ver a la profesora de ciencias. No había ninguna chica dispuesta a perder una valiosa nota para aquella asignatura. Justo como había señalado Akari, las chicas encuentran rápidamente a Yui y Kyouko que al igual que ellas no parecían comprender qué se traía Nana entre manos. Incluso la presidenta Matsumoto que se encontraba al frente de todas no parecía comprender el nuevo plan de la sensei hasta que la esperada hizo acto de presencia. Todas (con algunas excepciones como Sakurako y Kyouko) guardaron silencio y prestaron completa atención a lo que la científica loca iba a decir.

-¡Ohayo, Nishigaki-chan!- saluda con mucha alegría Kyouko.

-¡Ya guarda silencio, Toshino Kyouko!

-Bueno, se supone que las había convocado para el mediodía, pero se les nota muy entusiasmadas, chicas- empieza Nishigaki usando un micrófono para que todas las estudiantes la escucharan-. Les hago un anuncio muy importante, y es que fui capaz con la ayuda de Matsumoto de completar la invención de una fórmula química que tiene el poder de hacer que quien la beba tenga su presencia mucho más elevada de lo que la ha tenido jamás en su vida- las estudiantes empiezan a murmurar entre sí, y especialmente Akari se entusiasma por lo que aquello significaba-. Lamentablemente sólo he sido capaz de completar un sorbo de esa fórmula, y además para hacer más de eso requeriré de al menos un año y su elaboración es algo complicada. Tenía pensado repartir esa fórmula entre ustedes para que la pudiesen utilizar, pero por lo poco que pude hacer tomé una importante decisión- la tensión entre las chicas había alcanzado su máximo nivel-. Hoy haremos una competencia para ver quién logra obtener la fórmula, y la competencia la harán en un lugar que yo misma he preparado.

-¿Are?- Sakurako levanta ambas cejas.

Nishigaki saca un control remoto y al presionar un botón se empieza a abrir el suelo detrás de la sensei. La mayoría de las chicas se asustan al pensar que podrían caerse en un gigantesco foso, pero no llega a pasar. Al abrirse completamente la compuerta aparecen una serie de escaleras que llevaban al subsuelo, sólo Nana tenía idea de lo que esperaba al otro lado.

-La competencia consiste en una carrera de obstáculos en el campo subterráneo que he preparado especialmente para ustedes. He utilizado cualidades de cada una de ustedes para hacer más difícil esta competencia, pero supongo que los puntos bien valen el intento ¿Qué me dicen, chicas?

La respuesta de la generalidad de las estudiantes no se hizo esperar, todas cayeron rápidamente ante la tentación de participar en aquella extraña competencia pues no solo conseguirían puntos que bien significarían sus destinos en el año, sino que también tenían la posibilidad para destacar más que nadie si obtenían la fórmula creada por Nishigaki. Incluso Matsumoto empieza a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento para dar inicio a la competencia, y destrás de ella se suman muchas otras a calentar también.

-Me alegra saber que quieren participar, ahora quiero que se pongan en posición para dar inicio a la competencia- todas se preparan y se ponen en posición para la carrera inicial-. En sus marcas... Listas... ¡Ahora!- suena un disparo que da a todas la señal de empezar.

Los primeros pasos fueron un absoluto caos, las chicas empezaban a mostrar cierto grado de desesperación por llegar primero y empujaban a otras para tirarlas al suelo y obstaculizar a todas las que estuvieran atrás. En cuestión de sólo treinta segundos la mitad de todas las alumanas había quedado bastante atrasada por eso. Akari estuvo a punto varias veces de formar parte de esa enorme lista de chicas dejadas atrás, pero una y otra vez contó con mucha suerte y las pudo esquivar. Todas bajan las escaleras y se encontraron con varias puertas que parecían llevar a lugares distintos. Akari tomó una puerta alejada de sus demás amigas, y todas fueron en los siguientes grupos solas ante sus demás amigas: Yui y Kyouko, Chinatsu, Chitose y Chizuru, Ayano, Himawari y Sakurako, y finalmente Rise.

* * *

 **Con Akari (aquí empieza la canción)**

La aún enorme cantidad de chicas que atraviesan la puerta se detienen de inmediato debido a que se encuentran con algo realmente traumático. Akari estaba detrás de todas pero también alcanzó a ver qué había adelante. El largo camino que había enfrente estaba totalmente pintado al estilo en que lo haría Chinatsu.

-¿P-pero qué...?

 _I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me I remembered each flash as time began to blur_

La mayoría de las competidoras retroceden aterrorizadas por aquellos dibujos en las paredes, por lo que Akari tuvo que pegarse de la pared más cercana para que en medio de aquella desesperación no la fueran a aplastar. Ciertamente a ella también le asustaban esos horripilantes dibujos, pero al menos contaba con alguna experiencia ante ello, además que estaba decidida a conseguir el elixir que le permitiera tener la presencia que requería como la protagonista que era. Una vez que todas las demás retroceden, Akari empieza a atravesar aquel insufrible camino, pero pronto su terror se incrementa cuando la imágenes se materializan y empiezan a seguirla.

-¿¡EEEEHHHHHH!?

 _Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me, and your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

Akari corre despavorida de aquellas horripilantes cosas que parecían venidas de las mismas entrañas de la pútrida imaginación de Chinatsu, la pelirroja rogaba que pronto pudiese encontrar la siguiente puerta, escalera, camino o lo que fuera que le permitiera escapar de aquella pesadilla viviente. Al final del camino se encuentra con una puerta, la abre con desesperación y la cierra con fuerza, y por si acaso la empuja un rato para asegurarse que los monstruos de Chinatsu no la siguieran más.

* * *

 **Con Yui y Kyouko**

La otaku y la gamer ganan posiciones en la carrera gracias a sus habilidades esquivando embestidas y a una prodigiosa velocidad en carrera, pero al llegar a su prueba se encuentran con que eso no les iba a servir de nada. Frente a ellas se encontraba un inmenso río rojo que haría ver pequeño incluso al poderoso río Amazonas.

 _So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Yui completamente desconcertada por lo que veía.

-Ahí hay un letrero- señala Kyouko y se dispone a leerlo-. Ahí dice que este es el río Chitose.

-Ya sé de qué es este río- Yui se hace a un lado para que el resto de las incautas competidoras no la salpicaran cuando saltaban al río-. No voy a cruzar nadando este río, de hecho creo que me retiro a menos que haya una balsa o algo que nos pueda ayudar.

-Tal vez haya alguna balsa cerca, vamos a buscarla, Yui- ambas chicas se ponen en la empresa de buscar esa balsa que aunque tomara tiempo, sería menos agotador y no se ensuciarían de esa forma.

Kyouko lo logra, era una pequeña balsa en la que apenas cabían muy apretadas dos personas, ya Yui se imaginaba para qué era. Estaba claro que a alguien como Chitose le encantaría ver una escena como esa. Nana las había estudiado muy bien a la hora de preparar las pruebas.

* * *

 **Con Chinatsu**

La yandere no tenía problemas por su parte en la carrera, pero al llegar se encuentra con una extraña imagen de una chica de cabello corto de color oscuro, porte genial y de alta estatura, vistiendo una armadura que la hacía ver como un caballero medieval. Muchas chicas empiezan a sacar corazones por sus ojos, especialmente Chinatsu.

-¡KYAAAAAA! ¡Yui-senpai!- se lanza a abrazar a su paladina, pero se encuentra con una férrea competencia.

 _Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes, give me reason to fill this hole, conect the space between_

Todas las chicas empezaron a pelearse por estar con la gendarme con armadura, pero Chinatsu, en su delirio por estar con su amada senpai, se deshace rápidamente de toda la competencia y las deja a todas en la lona. Al final resulta vencedora y se queda pegada a la imitación de Yui, olvidando completamente la competencia.

* * *

 **Con Chitose y Chizuru**

Las gemelas pervertidas también habían corrido a todo dar y lograron hacerse con una importante ventaja en la carrera. Al llegar a donde les esperaba la prueba se encuentran con algo bastante curioso, un montón de obstáculos que tenían los aspectos de Mirakurun, Rivalun e incluso Ganbo. Ninguna de las competidoras vio aquello como algo difícil y emprendieron su carrera, pero la primera fila de Mirakuruns empezaron a lanzar descargas eléctricas, noqueando así a la gran mayoría de las competidoras, mientras que el resto de las demás chicas no sabían qué hacer. Sólo las hermanas Ikeda parecían tener una idea de lo que podrían hacer para vencer aquel obstáculo.

-Debemos recurrir a ese método, Chizuru.

-Onee-san...

-Vamos- ambas hermanas dan un paso al frente y encabezan a las temerosas chicas que no sabían lo que harían para superar a las robots Mirakurun de la primera fila.

 _Let it be enought to reach the truth taht lies across this new divide_

Chitose es la primera en quitarse los lentes, y gracias a la fantasía que estaba teníendo en ese momento suelta un chorro de sangre que es disparada hacia la primera fila de robots, que en cuanto entran en contacto con la sangre entran en corto circuito y dejan automáticamente de funcionar. Chizuru también se quita los lentes para imaginarse a su hermana en toda clase de escenas con Ayano, soltando así su descarga de baba que proyecta a las otras filas de robots Rivalun y Ganbo, teniendo el mismo efecto.

-Muy bien hecho, Chizuru. Ahora podemos avanzar.

Ambas gemelas se adelantan a las demás concursantes que aún se mostraban dudosas sobre si seguir o no. El caso es que las hermanas Ikeda ahora tenían su propia ventaja y no estaban dispuestas a desperdiciarla.

* * *

 **Con Akari**

Con gran dificultad Akari llega a una nueva habitación y se encuentra con algo que no se esperaba. El lugar se veía demasiado sereno, con excepción con algunos cañones que estaban disparando a la pared opuesta de una forma extraña: en silencio.

-...- Akari se sorprende porque no es capaz de oirse a sí misma, así que prueba a gritar lo más fuerte que puede, con el mismo resultado- ...- Akari empieza a sentir algo de frustración por no ser capaz de hablar, así que mejor decide hablar en mente, al menos así no podía ser silenciada- _"Esta prueba se ve difícil. Si no puedo oír mi voz, entonces tampoco podré oír nada que me pueda atacar, voy a tener que estar muy alerta"_

 _There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned, there was no where to hide, the ashes fell like snow_

Akari corre hacia la próxima parte y se detiene justo antes de atravesar por los cañones. Tomó aire y prueba con pasar agachada por aquel lugar, pero no le sale porque antes de empezar a avanzar el primer metro el suelo se eleva y queda al ras de los incesantes disparos. Akari ve bruscamente abortado su intento.

-¡...!

Akari replantea el método para atravesar ese lugar, y es entonces que nota que las paredes estaban cubiertas de losas que estaban separadas entre sí, por lo que piensa que podría lograrlo si escala las paredes y pasa por encima de los cañones. Parecía muy buena la idea, por lo que la pelirroja no duda más y pone su plan a prueba. Esta vez sí lo logra, pero el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para sostenerse era bastante grande y a mitad de camino ya le dolían los dedos de las manos, así que apuró su paso y llegó al otro lado.

-¡...! ...- se acordó que no podía escuchar su propia voz y continúa a su próxima prueba

* * *

 **Con Ayano**

- _"Si consigo esa poción o lo que sea de la presencia, estoy segura que Toshino Kyouko me tomará más en cuenta, y además ella y yo podríamos... ¡No no no no no! No es eso lo que busco, ella es demasiado tonta y..."_

La tsundere frena en seco cuando llega a su prueba, consistente en varias operaciones de matemática básica de enorme tamaño, pero eso no es lo que alarma a todas las concursantes.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Ni idea.

-No entiendo por qué todos esos números están en tal desorden.

Las chicas habían notado al instante que se trataban efectivamente de toda una serie de operaciones y todas estaban bastante erradas. Al recordar lo que había dicho Nishigaki-sensei, una idea funesta invade la mente de todas.

-¿¡LO TENEMOS QUE CORREGIR!?

-¿¡PERO CÓMO!?

Ayano estaba bastante frustrada, estaba obligada a corregir toda una serie de sumas y demás para avanzar en la competencia, pero eso implicaba que no podía tomar la delantera con respecto a las demás, pero en ese momento empieza a pensar en Kyouko y la posibilidad de que tal vez empezara a fijarse en alguien más que podría tomar el elíxir antes que la tsundere. No fue capaz de soportar tal idea y puso manos a la obra.

 _And the ground caved in between where we were standing_

Ayano fue la primera en empezar a resolver los gigantescos problemas, y tal y como esperaban todas una puerta empezó a abrirse a medida que las operaciones iban siendo resueltas. Ayano se motivó para ir más rápido. Por nada del mundo dejaría que Kyouko se fuera con ninguna arpía que podría querer cosas malas para ella, aunque las demás se estaban agotando rápidamente por lo pesado que fue ese trabajo y pronto tuvieron que retirarse y dejar sola a Ayano.

-¡Sólo espera, Toshino Kyouko!

* * *

 **Con Himawari y Sakurako**

La pareja tsundere corría a la par del resto de las competidoras, no había nada que se viera que pudiera obstaculizar el camino, pero sin previo aviso empezaron a caerse varias chicas como si hubieran chocado con un muro o algo a pesar de que no había nada a la vista.

-¿Qué está pasando con las demás?- pregunta muy extrañada Himawari.

-De seguro estaban chocando con tus tetas, Himawari- empieza a burlarse Sakurako, haciendo así enojar a Himawari.

-¡Nadie está chocando conmigo! En vez de seguir corriendo, deberíamos analizar lo que está pasando, ni siquiera sabemos si se trata de algo peligroso...

-¡Tonterías, monstruo pechugón! Sólo tenemos que llegar a la meta y...

-¡No lo hagas!

- _¡Akariiiin!_ \- Sakurako siente como si algo le golpeara la cara y acaba cayéndose ante Himawari.

 _And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

-¿Estás bien, Sakurako?- Himawari se cerciora que su amiga no estuviera herida, pero sólo se encontraba golpeada en su frente.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Ni idea, no pude ver nada.

-¡Entonces no debe ser nada!- Sakurako se levanta de un movimiento y vuelve a intentar avanzar.

-¡Espera, Sakurako!

- _¡Akariiiin!_ \- nuevamente algo golpea a Sakurako y la obliga a caer de la misma forma que la primera vez, pero en esta ocasión Himawari la pudo atajar.

 _So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

-¡Te dije que debíamos analizar lo que estaba pasando! Nunca lograremos pasar de este punto si no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos.

-¡Eres demasiado pesimista!- empieza Sakurako a armar su berrinche- Por eso es que tienes así de grandes las tetas, tonta.

Himawari no sabía de qué manera convencer a su no admitida media naranja a que pensara racionalmente. Tal vez no podrían pasar de ese punto en la carrera, y mientras Himawari trataba de pensar, Sakurako nuevamente intentaba a la brava de atravesar el camino y una y otra vez chocaba contra el mismo objeto invisible que decía " _¡Akariiiin!_ " cada vez que se activaba.

* * *

 **Con Rise**

Las chicas que estaban de aquel lado del camino se mantenían al margen asqueadas por el río que les tocaba atravesar.

-¿Qué es esa sustancia? Se siente muy extraña y se ve demasiado turbia.

-Así se ve cuando yo escupo...

Muchas chicas ya se hacían una idea de qué estaban intentando cruzar, el letrero al lado decía "Río Chizuru". Rise en cambio no le dio demasiadas vueltas al asunto y se lanzó al río de babas y lo nadó sin mucha gracia pero sí con agilidad.

 _Let the flood cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide_

Todas las que se dan cuenta que la presidenta Matsumoto decidió nadar aquel río no podían sentirse menos que admiradas por aquella temeraria decisión que había tomado, pero ninguna se atrevió a emularla por nada del mundo, aunque a Rise no le importó mucho de todos modos.

-...- fue lo que dijo cuando ya veía el otro lado de aquel río.

* * *

 **Con Akari**

Ya estaba lista para su tercera gran prueba en la carrera para obtener aquel elíxir para incrementar la presencia. Akari ya tenía un buen tramo sola, parecía que ninguna de las demás competidoras se atrevió a ir más allá de aquellos macabros murales dedicados al arte de Chinatsu. La nueva habitación a la que llega parece un enorme mundo de criaturas que parecían estar hechas de pudin. Era todo un zoológico dulce el que se erigía ante Akari: Loros, águilas, leones, cocodrilos, caballos, conejos, canguros y muchas otras criaturas.

-¡Increíble!

 _In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny_

Sin que Akari lo advirtiera las criaturas se mueven y fijan su blanco en ella. Akari se asusta al principio al pensar que las criaturas intentan atacarla, por lo que empieza a correr y escapa de las fieras de pudin que se abalanzan primero a la chica. No veía de qué manera defenderse, y además la puerta estaba siendo custodiada celosamente por algunos animales.

-¡Oh, no! No puedo escapar- dice entre su temeroso llanto y mirando a todos lados.

No parecía haber algún sitio al cual pudiese escabullirse, sólo podía correr y esquivar los incesantes ataques para así prevenir todo daño que le pudiesen hacer. No se le ocurría ninguna forma para vencer a aquellas criaturas. Podría probar comiéndose a un animal o dos, pero eso no tendría sentido porque no sería capaz de comerse al resto de los animales, y además cabía la posibilidad de que se enojaran con ella por comerse a algunos de los suyos, y la última razón es que ella no quería hacerles ningún daño, por lo que ni siquiera toma en cuenta esa posibilidad.

 _And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide_

Una y otra vez Akari debe correr y esquivar mientras miraba a uno y otro lado hasta encontrara la forma de salvarse. Los animales de pudin parecían inagotables en su persecución, y eso a Akari no le agradaba nada.

-¡Que alguien me ayudeeeeeeee!- no tenía sentido pedir ayuda, no había quien la escuchara y la socorriera-. Estoy perdida...- ya Akari veía que no contaba con ninguna posibilidad de conseguir el elixir de la presencia, y la sola idea de quedar invisible para siempre la hizo llorar de dolor- Supongo que es inevitable, ojalá que al menos ustedes sí lo logren amigas- las bestias de pudin ya estaban a punto de caerle encina, Akari incluso podía sentir el dulce aliento de los animales encima de ella-. Espero que no tengan problemas, Yui-chan, Chinatsu-chan, Kyouko-chan...

 _And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

Akari cierra sus ojos y se prepara para el ataque final de los animales, pero dicho ataque nunca llega. Algo temerosa abre los ojos y ve que los animales estaban extrañamente mansos, y Akari no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, pero algo le pasó por la mente y decidió ponerlo a prueba, después de todo si funcionaba era mucho lo que podría conseguir.

-Kyouko-chan.

Los animales reaccionan y abren el camino para que Akari pudiera pasar por ellos y se dirige directamente a la puerta. Sólo necesitó nombrar nuevamente a Kyouko para que las criaturas que custodiaban la puerta se hicieran a un lado, y así Akari pudo atravesar la puerta.

* * *

 **Final del camino**

Akari, Kyouko, Yui, Chitose, Chizuru y Rise abren las puertas que daban a la meta al mismo tiempo. Estaban emocionadas de haberse encontrado una vez más.

-¡Toshino Kyouko!- fue la manera de Ayano de decir que extrañaba a la rubia.

-Vaya, parece que hemos logrado llegar sanas y salvas de nuestras respectivas pruebas- congratula Kyouko alzando su pulgar a todas, pero Chizuru rechaza dicho gesto-. Aunque aún faltan algunas de nosotras.

-¿Qué le pasó, presidenta? Parece que fue empapada con algo raro- pregunta Ayano algo asqueada.

-...

-Esta es la última prueba para nosotras, es bueno saber que la mayoría de nuestras amigas ha llegado a este punto- dice Yui antes de mirar a la meta.

 _So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

-Es bueno que sólo tuvieramos que pasar por una prueba cada una, y ahora tenemos la oportunidad de llegar juntas a la meta- opina Chitose con una franca sonrisa.

-¿¡EEEHHHHHHHH!? ¿Sólo tuvieron una prueba?- todas asienten ante la pregunta de Akari- ¡Pero yo tuve que pasar por tres, y todas me dieron mucho miedo!

-Como sea- Kyouko se las arregló para dejar a un lado la preocupación de Akari-, vamos al final.

-Eso ya lo dijo Chitose- replica Yui con una gota en la cabeza.

 _Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_

Antes de que ninguna diera el primer paso a la última parte de la carrera aparece algo totalmente inesperado incluso para Rise: las paredes se abren y de allí emergen toda una serie de misiles que se dirigen a las chicas, por lo que nuestras últimas concursantes tienen que huir y alejarse lo más posible para no ser alcanzadas por las explosiones. Akari vuela varios metros en el aire y cae al suelo de forma más suave de lo que esperaba, y en cuanto levanta la cabeza nota que algo cae a su lado. Era un tira de sostén.

-¿¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ÉSTO!?

-...- fue la respuesta de Rise, así que alguien más debió responder también para que todas entendieran.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo para que pedazos de sostén estén cayendo después de estas explosiones?- expresa su duda Yui con una copa ligeramente quemada en su mano.

-Tal vez esos no sean misiles normales- dice Kyouko ante la sorpresa de todas- ¡Deben ser pechos-misiles!

-¡Déjate de bromas, Toshino Kyouko!

 _Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between_

Las chicas tratan a como dé lugar de esquivar los pechos-misiles, pero en los casos de Kyouko y Akari logran burlar aquel bombardeo y cruzan en carrera la distancia hacia el elixir que estaba en un brillante pedestal. La victoria estaba al alcance de la mano.

-¡Es mía!- Kyouko se muestra confiada.

-¡Es injusto, Kyouko-chan! ¡Tú siempre eres popular y nadie nota nunca mi presencia!

 _Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_

Las chicas que se quedan atrás miran expectantes el final de esa carrera. Ayano, Yui y Chitose manifiestan su apoyo por la victoria de Kyouko, Chizuru ni muerta apoyaría a la rubia así que apoyaba a Akari, y Rise obviamente no se sabía a quién apoyaba.

Akari y Kyouko corrían tan rápido como podían, ninguna de las dos querían perder por nada del mundo. Akari no estaba dispuesta a soportar nuevamente ser invisible, ya Kyouko era demasiado popular entre sus amigas y Akari prácticamente no había quien la viera. Ya no más.

 _Across this new divide_

Pocos metros faltaban para alcanzar el brebaje creado por Nishigaki-sensei, sólo algunos pasos más y cualquiera de las dos sería capaz de hacer lo que deseara. Ambas dan un salto para adelantar a la otra, a lo que ambas estaban en el aire como si estuviesen flotando, pues el tiempo estaba corriendo dramáticamente lento.

 _Across this new divide_

Yui, Ayano, Chitose, Chizuru y Rise estaban boquiabiertas ante el desenlace. En ese momento llegan Chinatsu y Himawari (esta última estaba cargando a una desmayada y golpeada Sakurako) y ven a Akari y Kyouko.

-Increíble- dice Himawari con los ojos muy abiertos.

Cualquiera de las dos podría llegar y tomar el brebaje de Nana. No, no era así. Kyouko no había logrado tener el impulso suficiente y pierde avance en relación a Akari.

 _Across this new divide_

Ya estaba, Akari lo iba a lograr, el elixir estaba a apenas milímetros de su palma. Ya casi lo agarraba, Akari era la gran ganadora de esa competencia, y muy pronto sería la chica más notable de toda Nanamori...

* * *

 **Habitación de Akari**

-Akari, es hora de levantarse- llama con dulzura Akane en vista de que se le hacía tarde a su hermana menor para llegar a la escuela.

-Umm... ¿Dónde estoy, onee-chan?

-Estabas durmiendo y la verdad es que preferiría seguir viendo cómo dormías- admite Akane sin dejar de intentar que Akari se levantara-, Pero resulta que estás retrasada para ir a clases.

-¿¡EEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!?

Akari corre ligera como el viento para lavarse los dientes y vestirse para ir en el acto a la secundaria Nanamori, y a mitad de todo ello se acuerda de algo muy importante.

-Onee-chan, ¿no recuerdas dónde dejé el elixir?

-¿Qué elixir, Akari?

-Ese elixir de Nishigaki-sensei que sirve para ser más notable.

-No sé de qué me hablas, Akari- ya Akane daba muestras de preocuparse por la salud de su hermana menor.

-El elíxir que me gané en aquella carrera debajo del gimnansio ayer, onee-chan.

-Umm, Akari...- Akane traga grueso por la posibilidad que tenía de herir ella misma los sentimientos de su hermana- Hasta donde sé, nunca has estado en tal competencia, además que ayer era domingo.

Akari permanece en silencio unos breves segundos antes de empezar a llorar como nunca antes en la vida.

-¡Eso quiere decir que todo fue un sueño! ¡Nunca seré popular!

-Realmente me preguntó en qué estabas soñando, Akari- dice Akane más para sí misma que para su hermana.

 **Fin**

* * *

Dudo mucho que el final fuese como muchos de ustedes quisieran, pero jamás tuve tales intenciones ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Mi cariño más sincero para todos los fans, fanses y fanseses que leen este OS, uno de los más bizarros que haya escrito hasta el momento, pero aún así creo que me salió bien. No se preocupen, yo también creo que algún día Akari será capaz de ser la estelar sin que sea un sueño o un cuento de Kyouko, algún día :')

Hasta otra


End file.
